Run With Me
by darkmoonvampire
Summary: Ronan and Elizabeth have been captured by the Wraith and turned into Runners. With no way to communicate with Atlantis they will have to rely on each other until their friends turn up to save the day. Ronan/Elizabeth friendship with some John x Elizabeth thrown in.
1. Time To Run

Chapter 1: Time To Run

Opening his eyes and seeing the familiar woman lying next to him unconscious only drew his mind to one conclusion.

This was a start to a very bad day.

Ronan Dex though groggy and slightly disorientated managed to move his arms and legs underneath and push himself upright and facing this unfortunate reality around him. He alarmingly discovered that he was unarmed, even his many hidden knives were gone and he was no longer wearing his own clothes. Indeed of his warm and warn brown tunic and pants, he found a strange dark material covering his body. It resembled too much of the uniforms the Wraith officers wear.

He gently placed his right hand on the woman's shoulder and shook her awake. Her eyes snapped with instinct and she thrashed around before her green eyes settled on him and she calmed down somewhat. Her face creased with confusion and fear but she remained silent as he helped pull her into a sitting position.

He watched her as she took in their surroundings and secretly marvelled at the way she could maintain her composure. She was neither a fighter, nor a warrior yet Elizabeth Weir had a strength about her that was just simply amazing. He noticed that she too was wearing the strange black material and he couldn't help the frown on his face when he saw her notice it too.

When she turned to see what else around them, her dark curls fell over her shoulders and allowed him to see the distinctive scar line at the base of her neck. He recognised it instantly and raised his hands over his shoulder and sighed when he felt an identical mark there. The skin was rough and tender informing him that it was fresh and not long been done to them.

Elizabeth turned back to him and moved herself into a crouching position. Obviously she knew that they weren't safe in their current position. After all they were just sat in the middle of an open plain, a small forest tree line not far away on one side and open sea the other. There were no landmarks to pinpoint where they were and he had no recollection of landing on this planet. Ronan doubted it would have a Stargate but there was a slim chance they could make it if they found one.

He moved to stand and held out a hand to her which she gratefully accepted. Once more Ronan found himself admiring her resolve; she had not yet asked him any questions which were way more than he could possibly say for Mckay. He wondered if she knew how much he had come to care for her; not in a romantic way but in the way of family. He had sworn himself to her along with Atlantis and he was going to do everything he could to protect her from the horrors that they would surely be facing together and unfortunately shortly.

She smiled weakly at him as if sensing her thoughts and moved her hand to the back of her neck and scratched the skin lightly. Her eyes widened when she felt the mark and Ronan didn't know if she was cry or scream. Thankfully she did neither and the look in her eyes changed into something he had only seen a few times before. It was the look she gave when she would turn into a turbulent wind and knock down or destroy anything in her path. She had used it on the Genii, the Wraith and the Asurans and now she was using her iron will once more.

He couldn't help the tiny smile that tugged at the corner of his lips; he felt proud of her even though he was sure she had learned that look from Sheppard and not himself. Thinking of Sheppard, he wondered if he was planning a daring rescue right now with McKay, using the signal they had tapped into before.

Ronan couldn't help the stray thought that Sheppard wouldn't take as long this time because he had Elizabeth to worry about as well. He had always had this impression that there was more between the two commanders of Atlantis but he had seen no evidence to support this. They were just always together both on and off duty and eventually came to the conclusion that they were just good friends and close because their jobs demanded it so.

He grabbed her hand again and without saying a word he started running and half dragged her behind him. He knew that she couldn't run as fast as him and that if it came down to it he should leave her behind but he would never do that. She had given him a home, friends, a place for hope of a better tomorrow and he owed her everything.

She said nothing as she pumped her legs as fast as she could and then some more because she knew that when Ronan ran like this it was with purpose. A blind instinct took over when she had felt the scar on her base of her neck and she remembered some of the events that had led them here. They had been trading on a planet and she had been leading the negotiations when the Wraith had unexpectedly turned up and started culling everyone.

Sheppard had shouted at them to run for the Gate and to take as many people as they could with them. She had been running right behind him when she had fallen over a piece of rock that had once been part of a building in the town and Ronan had turned to help her up when a Dart had flown directly above them and swooped them up. She remembered the look on John's face when he silently screamed at them in horror and Elizabeth briefly wondered if she'd ever see him again. Ronan tugging on her hand snapped her thoughts back to the present and she ran with all she was worth as they headed for the tree line.

They were both Runners now.

A/N: So this idea has been spinning around my head for months now and I've finally given in to writing it. Let me know what you think as always it's much appreciated!


	2. Preparations

Chapter 2: Preparations

They had made it to the tree line without any difficulty or resistance. Whatever game the Wraith were playing with them it obviously hadn't started yet. Ronan saw this as an opportunity to create makeshift weapons and scout the area and try to use the natural environment as a weapon itself. Elizabeth despite having a million questions remained silent as she followed him, knowing that he was an expert having survived for seven years.

Besides there wasn't anything about their situation that he could tell her that she didn't already know. She's glad that she's stuck in this situation with Ronan but there's a part of her that wishes John was here instead. It's not that she doesn't trust Ronan, on the contrary she trusts him completely but John eases her fears and makes her feel safe in a way that she's never felt elsewhere.

Not having John with them is probably for the best because he is the best qualified to mount a rescue mission. He and Rodney will come up with a drastically heroic plan of that she has no doubts but she just hopes it doesn't take them that long.

They've stopped at a stream and filled their already dehydrated bodies, the temperature is high and air is humid. Their clothes are thick and heavy but with no alternatives they have no choice but to wear them. Ronan starts to fashion himself a few wooden knives using a sharp edge of a nearby rock on some thick sticks. Obviously not the best quality weapon but they would do some serious damage if struck in just the right places.

Elizabeth is knelt next to him doing her best to keep her hands from shaking and idly scratches her arm. As she does so she feels the skin raised a little bit and pulls back the long sleeve to discover Wraith markings. It looks as though they've been inked onto her skin and after a moment she realises they're actually numbers.

"173." She says quietly to herself and lightly traces the numbers with her fingers, hoping it's not permanent.

Ronan stops making his sixth knives and checks his own sleeve and frowns when he sees the same markings. He presents his arm to Elizabeth and asks "What number am I?"

The numbers are almost identical but not quite. "172." She reads to him and covers her own up again before looking into his eyes. "They've branded us, but why?"

Ronan has an idea as to why but he doesn't want to say in case he's wrong. He's heard of rumours that a sect of the Wraith like to play a sick game with their food. They gather a group of people and dump them on a planet and let them struggle amongst themselves. Apparently they feel that if their prey is fighting competition it'll taste better. But with no proof that this has happened to them he doesn't want to alarm Elizabeth more than she already is.

"Something we don't want to find out." He quickly finishes making his last knife and hands it to Elizabeth. "You're going to need it, trust me."

She is dumbfounded that he gave her a reason that she couldn't dispute without her even refusing it to begin with. She hadn't noticed that Ronan knew her so well; after all they don't spend a lot of time together. She felt a bit guilty that he seemed to know her well enough but she couldn't say the same for about him.

Ronan turned and began tearing the bark off a log and turning it into strips similar to rope. She watched him in amazement as he seemed so natural here just turning everything into a tool for survival. Elizabeth made a mental note that after they made it back to Atlantis she was going to dedicate more time to getting to know Ronan.

Wordlessly he glanced at her over his shoulder and signalled that he was ready to move on. She nodded her approval and off they went further into the forest. Every so often Ronan would stop and make a trip wire trap using the shrubbery and trees to conceal them. Satisfied that he made enough traps in their current location he found a suitably large tree and instructed her to start climbing.

She didn't hesitate to do as he said and continued up and up until finally he told her to stop on a large branch that was wide enough for both of them to sit on. She slowly pulled herself up onto it and moved along, aware that if she fell, it would certainly kill her.

Ronan was right behind her and propped his back against the trunk and relaxed his body but his vigil over the area. Elizabeth just stared at him disbelievingly at how comfortable he was sitting so casually high up in a tree with no safety gear.

"We stay here for now." He announced to her horror and he smirked just a little at the look on her face.

"We do?" She asked hoping that he was joking with her but when he merely nodded her heart sunk. "I'm afraid I might fall out if we stay here for a long time." She commented dryly as she peered down at the ground that seemed to be even further away than the last time she looked.

"Here." He beckoned to her as the placed his legs of either side of the trunk, making space for her to lean her back against his chest. "You'll be safe." He offered with a tiny smile to reassure her.

Elizabeth didn't know why but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea for her to practically cuddle up to Ronan several floors above the ground. Her mind wondered back to John and she felt a pang of guilt again because she knew if it had been asking she wouldn't be hesitating.

So she cautiously manoeuvred herself to sit between his legs, her back against his chest. She hadn't known her breathing was quick until she slowed it down to math Ronan's own deep calm ones. When their breathing was finally in sync Elizabeth felt herself relax into his invitingly warm body and she felt safe.

Eventually she started to drift off and Ronan moved his arms around her protectively just to ensure she didn't move too much in her sleep. Just as she succumbed to sleep she heard him.

"I won't let you fall." Ronan whispered in her ear.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner but I was trying to finish my story Stranded first. Let me know what you think.


End file.
